Rin and the dimensional travelers
by kurosakiami01
Summary: Rin only wished her teammates could get along. Even if it was just for a couple of minutes. An explosion and two dimensional travelers later, she discovered they can. One shot. First in the Two worlds collide series.
**Autor's Note:** Hey! Um... yes, I know I should be writing New Chances, but I've been pretty distracted from the Harry Potter fandom and I can't seem to get back to it :( (Don't worry, I will finish the story... only, it will take me some time.)

Anyway, this is my first Naruto fic. It's curious that the plot bunnies start bothering me and insisting that I write when I should be studying for my finals... Who knows.

Anyway, this is the result!

(It was supposed to be much shorter and sillier, but it grew and became somewhat serious. I'm not sorry!)

I hope you enjoy it. (And if you find mistakes of any kind please let me know!)

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. It should be obvious.

 ** _This story has also been posted in AO3 (kurosaki_ami)_**

* * *

 **Rin and the dimensional travelers**

"… don't know how to do it."

"Kakashi-kun…!" Her plea went unheard.

"Yes, of course I do, Bakashi!"

"Obito, _please_!"

"Keep telling yourself that, deadlast."

"OI!" The Uchiha growled, incensed.

"BOYS! STOP IT ALREADY!"

Even shouting at the top of her lungs didn't seem to be successful, as her two troublesome teammates sprang for each other, ready for one of their – sadly – usual fights.

Rin sighed, aggravated. She looked at them fly towards each other and start interchanging kicks and punches. Well, at least it seemed it would be just taijutsu today. Sure, they gave the other a couple of bruises and sometimes even a broken bone or nose, but she was confident enough in her ability to heal that kind of injury that it didn't really scare her anymore. Ninjustu… well, it tended to have a more bloody, and damaging outcome.

Huffing, Rin put her hands up on the air in resignation and turned, facing away from her rowdy teammates. Why did they have to fight all the time? Why couldn't they just get along! Just for a while, at least!

"Katon…!"

"Raiton…!"

 _Oh no._

Rin spun on her heels, ready to do something, _anything_ …

It was too late. Both techniques – she couldn't even heard what they were called – were about to make contact and there was nothing she could do to stop their charge. The anger on Obito's and Kakashi's faces had drained to a look of astonishment, highlighted with pure terror as they realized that they were seriously going to injure the other.

There was an explosion and a blast, followed by a flash of light.

She covered her eyes and screamed as she felt the momentum throw her backwards.

* * *

"Ugh…!"

Her head hurt. A lot. So much so that she could have easily believed that she had had her head smashed against a rock. Maybe it had happened. She couldn't be really sure, because she didn't remember.

Rin fought to keep the pained moan inside her throat. She had to be careful. What if she was in enemy territory? What if there were Iwa shinobi trying to kill her and her team? Starting to panic, she tried to calm her rapidly beating heart and focus on her senses. Where was she? Were Minato-sensei or Kakashi-kun or Obito anywhere near her? Where they ali– No. She wouldn't go there. They were _fine_. They _had_ to be.

"Are you okay?" A frantic voice asked in a hushed tone. Rin perked up, she knew that voice!

She opened her mouth and was about to answer when another voice interrupted.

"Maa…" This voice was also familiar, but she couldn't quite piece from where. "I'm fine, munchkin," it continued lazily but with a hint of teasing. Rin almost choked. Who was calling Obito "munchkin"?

"Oi! I'm honestly worried about you here and you make fun of me?! I told you not to call me that!"

"I'm taller than you."

"By an _inch_!"

"I'm still taller."

" _'_ _Kashi..._ "

"But it suits you!"

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"Does not!"

Rin decided that she had heard enough and that it was time to make sense of things.

"Why can't I?" And Rin must had been hit harder than she thought because it couldn't be true. It didn't make any sense and it didn't have any kind of logic because the sight in front of her eyes and the dialogue she heard couldn't be related in any way because it was _Kakashi-kun_ whining childishly and _Obito_ rolling his eyes but with a smile tugging at his mouth–

"Because it's embarrassing and we have company!" Obito said, and turned towards Rin only to freeze in shock when their eyes connected. Her silver-haired teammate moved to follow Obito's line of sight and also froze.

Well, she couldn't blame them. She was completely petrified, herself.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late! Kushina-chan sends her regards and insists that we all have dinner together at Ichiraku's after practice!" Minato said, arriving out of nowhere in his trademark yellow flash, but neither of his students paid him any attention. He frowned and looked at them carefully, and then his heart stopped.

Something was wrong.

Something was _very_ wrong.

* * *

"So…" Minato-sensei asked, bewildered, and Rin couldn't fault him for it. It made a strange sort of sense, actually, but it didn't stop the voice in her head shouting _madness! It_ _'_ _s impossible!_

The first clue that indicated that her two boys weren't making things up was… well, that _her_ boys wouldn't team together willingly to do anything at all. And also that Kakashi wouldn't lie that outrageously, ever.

The second was the reason why she had been so stunned, she hadn't noticed their sensei when he had arrived: their appearances. What first shocked her were the _scars_. Obito had half his face full of deep, rough scars that hinted at a horrible accident and incredible amounts of pain. Then, she had noticed both boys _eyes_. Or lack of them, if their covered sockets were anything to go by. Later, she discovered that they were taller and broader and _not kids_. They weren't adults, either, but they certainly looked more like a pair of sixteen-year-old teens than the thirteen-year-old kids they were. (Well, _hers_ were, because these two were _sixteen_ and _seventeen_ and wasn't that _weird_?)

And the third was…

"We are a couple." Kakashi's bored but honest voice repeated, with more patience that she has ever seen him display when forced to repeat himself for the third time.

"A couple." Minato-sensei said again, as if it would make more sense if he said it aloud once more. It apparently didn't. "As in…"

"Argh! As in living together and kissing and having se–" Obito's horrifying diatribe was thankfully stopped short by Kakashi-kun's hand over his mouth and a chiding gesture. Minato-sensei, who looked a bit green, sent him a grateful look that Rin imitated.

"Yes, a couple, as I'm his boyfriend and he's mine and we hold hands and walk together towards the future…" The silver-haired boy said somewhat dramatically and it was in a way worse than Obito's crude words. Sensei seemed to share her opinion.

"Oh, _please_ , Kakashi, _stop_!" He begged. The teen complied but his eye crinkled in what she supposed was a smile and Rin suddenly knew Kakashi was _enjoying_ making them uncomfortable. Just. What?! Since when did Hatake Kakashi had a _sense of humour_?

Obito rolled his eyes and huffed, and pushed Kakashi's hand away.

"Look, we don't really know what happened, but we assume it has something to do with our sharingan and our experiments with _Kamui_ and not with whatever our counterparts in this dimension were doing. It's very probable that if we activate _Kamui_ again we'll get back to _our_ Konoha and those two will return here. So, we'd really appreciate if you'd stop questioning our relationship and let us explain some things. Maybe this dimension could benefit from our experiences."

And that was another thing. They spoke for each other. It was always "we" and "ours" and she was a bit jealous because they were so very close and she'd like to have something like that with someone one day. It was also a bit surprising that Obito was the one talking, while Kakashi simply lounged in his seat and watched their every expression. He added bit and pieces, small comments, but he seemed comfortable letting Obito do the explaining.

She was horrified at what they had to say. The mission to Kannabi Bridge and Obito's supposed death, the sharingan, Uchiha Madara, the Sanbi, _Rin_ _'_ _s death_ … Obito's breakdown and Kakashi putting the pieces back together while he was shattered himself… Their induction to ANBU, Madara freeing the Kyuubi and setting it to attack Konoha, sensei's sacrifice sealing the beast in his newborn baby…

It was too much.

"Sensei," Kakashi interrupted, and his voice was rough with emotion and tightly controlled. "We are thinking about adopting Naruto. We've wanted to for a while, but the Elders have been difficult about it. Hopefully it will change soon and we'll be able to take him from that orphanage. Sensei," his voice was pleading now, anguished. "We love Naru, we do, and we'll love to be his parents in our world but… please. Change things here. Keep your Obito and your Kakashi and Rin and Kushina-nee-san and yourself safe. Give Naruto the chance to know his real parents and grow up loved by his aunts and uncles and the entire village, as he should have in our world. _Please_ , sensei." And Rin felt her eyes water because she had never seen so much raw _emotion_ on Kakashi's face. She had never seen him so _distressed_.

Then, Obito pulled the other boy to him in a hug, hiding Kakashi's face in the juncture of his neck. The silver-haired teen clung to the Uchiha's jounin vest tightly and let himself be comforted. The look in the brunet's eye conveyed sincerity and sorrow, begging them to listen to Kakashi's words and _promise them_.

As if she hadn't decided to do it the very second their story started.

There was no way she was going to let her _best friend_ be crushed by a boulder, experimented on and brainwashed. There was no way she would let her other friend and – now former – crush live with the guilt of having _killed_ her. No way she'll let her sensei _die_ …

After exchanging a look with sensei, Rin met her best friend's eye with determination.

"You have our word," both said at the same time.

Obito searched their faces for something and whatever it was he seemed to find it, because he relaxed minutely and smiled at them.

It was a small smile, so different from those Rin was accustomed to receive, and it ached a little, knowing that she was partly responsible for the change. It was warm and sincere, though, so she couldn't help but return it.

Kakashi incorporated, and Obito stopped making small, soothing circles in his back. He looked composed again, but not as tightly strung as this world's counterpart. (And _wow_ , she had liked Kakashi before but since becoming his teammate she couldn't ignore that he always seemed to have a stick up his arse– and to think removing it was _possible!_ ) He eye-smiled at Obito and squeezed his hand softly, before turning towards them again.

"Thank you," he muttered sincerely. "I really hope that telling you this will make a difference. We should be getting back home, ne, Obito?"

Said boy nodded, standing up and offering his hand to his boyfriend.

(And Rin swore then that she would do whatever it would take to make her boys come together, because if they had a chance to be as good to each other as these teens were… it would be worth the headache.)

Both young adults saluted them and make their way to the exact point in the training ground where they had appeared at. Curiously, Rin watched Obito activating his bloodline and Kakashi baring his left eye, the one which was actually Obito's. She was fascinated to see the three tomoe spin and change into pinwheels, before a double shout of _"Kamui"_ startled her. Then, the air where the boys were standing twisted and shifted and… they were gone. A yell and a thump were heard immediately, and her boys were back, confused and looking at the other and around them with fear barely controlled – at least on Obito's part.

Rin exchanged glances with her sensei and then both grinned mischievously.

Yes, they had many changes to make, training to start and plans to put in march, but they could have some fun in between.

It appeared that her boys were actually able to get along, and she would _make them_ if they didn't on their own accord.

She was a girl with a mission.

~The End

* * *

 _ **FINAL NOTE:** This work is now part of a series. To read more, please enter my profile. Cheers!_


End file.
